1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved position member for soldering to a substrate and positioning a heat sink assembled on the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
TW patent No. M285832 issued to Zhu on Jan. 11, 2006 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting an IC package with a substrate. The electrical connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the insulating housing and a plurality of solder balls connected to the electrical contacts. The bottom of the insulating housing defines a post to position the insulating housing on the substrate. Due to there must assemble a heat sink on the electrical connector to dissipate heat, the conventional connector then must set another member to position the heat sink on the electrical connector.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.